Change
by Icechaos
Summary: Naruto has been experiencing pain since his very birth. Everyone has a breaking point and now the very village that "raised" him is about to experience Naruto in a whole new way. His Change. Rated M for Violence, Lemons, Gore, Death and Language, please be advised. Naru/Hina building up.
1. Why?

Hello there, I have been a long time reader of fanfiction and a huge Naruto fan since it's release back in the day. I wanted to make a story to give Naruto another chance, to make him, not better, but changed in a sense that he can do all the things he wanted to do in an environment he wanted. This story is based on Naruto rising from the ashes, to become the strong, loving individual we all wanted to see him be.

.

This story will not be for the weak at heart, however, there will be bloodshed, death, sex, violence and the works. If any of these things urk you in any form or fashion, consider this a warning to leave. I love the community here at and I would hate to upset anyone about to read something they hope they would enjoy.

I do hope you all enjoy it, and on with the show, we go.

**DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Why?**

Uzumaki Naruto, at the tender age of 10 years old, was one of the most cheerful little boys you would ever meet in your life. He was loud and brash, always with a huge grin on his face, as if to show the world that, he, himself, was the single greatest thing that was ever created.

"I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Dattebayo!" Was his typical phrase as he ran about the serene village of Konoha, causing his mischief and playing his pranks on the locals. However, Naruto himself, held a dark secret, or rather, was the victim of a dark secret.

10 years ago on this very day, the Kyuubi no Kitsune ran rampant on the borders of Konoha, destroying human lives, shattering mountains with a single strike of its long, fiery red tail, and roaring to the heavens with a might that Kami himself would shiver slightly for. Its entity of pure evil was clearly on a destructive path to the village, however it was due to the brave acts of one, Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as the Yondaime Hokage to come to the village's aid to save them all, by sacrificing his life with the forbidden technique, "**Shiki Fujin," **sealing the fox into a young baby boy, while giving his soul to the Shinigami, as an exchange.

Lo and behold, this boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, this secret the village held, was now in the hands of a baby, a newborn, one of no ill intent. The Sandaime Hokage, Minato's predecessor, had to take up his rein as Hokage in his death. As such he believed the village needed to know about the Yondaime's legacy, the savior of the people, the jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Surely they would fully understand that he was to be treated with respect and adoration for keeping the Kyuubi at bay! Surely they would honor, his legacy!

Nope.

The villagers scorned him for the very moment the Sandaime revealed the truth behind this child. Looking down at the crowd of people with disgust, he bellowed,

"This is how you treat your savior? Without this child Konoha would be in RUIN!" in an attempt to convince the citizens of Konoha.

"He's a monster!" "Kill it before it destroys us all" "He murdered my fucking family!" "It's going to eat us, kill him while it's weak!" and various other shouts were heard throughout the crowd.

**"SILENCE!"** was the last word that came out of the Sandaime's mouth as again he shouted with extreme anger and disappointment at the people below, and of course, the villager's complied with his "request" to kindly remain quiet.

"This is now a S-class secret, you are to never repeat that the Kyuubi no Kitsune is within this child, he will live a normal life, and you all with treat him with the respect a hero deserves, I will have my Anbu Black Ops looking at ALL times to ensure no harm is to come him. I'm sorry the Yondaime could not be here to tell you this himself, but he has fallen in battle to SAVE you all and THIS is the thank you have given him! Scatter, ALL OF YOU! Go back to your homes and what's left of your families, rebuild Konoha. For tonight we have survived, however, I only fear what remains."

Hopeful words from the Sandaime and he knew it. He knew this child would be in for hell, this small being would now be the focus of torture as he saw the evil looks on the villager's eyes, the hopes to murder. The Sandaime feared for Naruto's life, however what came in the years to come he would have never expected from his village.

At the age of 5 years old, we see little Naruto, happily walking to a market to obtain food to fill his stomach, after all, a 5 year old should be eating well, so why not have his first meal in 2 days. Naruto's life had began worse than the Sandaime could ever dream. The council denied him his birthright, the Namikaze estate, claiming that no "Demon" could ever be related to their glorious Yondaime.

Thus Naruto was forced to live in an apartment on the rooftops of Konoha, one of which the Sandaime hoped would keep him safe from all harm, and attempt to have Naruto learn from young to become strong and healthy. This plan failed on every level, as the very first night of the child's 24 hours of existence, an intruder attempted to break into his apartment and "Finish what the Yondaime started." If only someone reminded this absolute scholar that Anbu would be at watch at all times he may have thought this through better, but, when he broke in, he was face to face with one, not too happy, Hatake Kakashi, and a very nice **"Raikiri" **to his chest.

Sharingan blazing in all its glory, Kakashi looked in shame, as he just killed one of his fellow citizens, for attempting to kill a child, for something said child had no control over. Pitiful really. Using his successful shinobi skills he cleaned up the mess and went back to tending to the sleeping infant that was a couple rooms down, thankfully still sound asleep.

"I will do my best to protect you, Naruto-Kun, your father, my sensei, may be gone, but his spirit lives on with you, you now carry, the will of fire." were the words Kakashi whispered as he closed his eyes in silent meditation for the rest of the night, ready to strike down all who chose to attempt to hurt his now surrogate brother.

If only he could have prevented what happened over the next 5 years, for this was one single event in a laundry list of events for a 5 year old to go through. From an assassination attempt, to being charged 15 times the amount for a simple loaf of bread at the age of the 3, to being spat upon and looked at with disgust at the age of 4. He was faced with universal scorn and contempt, and Naruto did not seem to care about that, however there was a question on his mind since he was able to start thinking for himself.

"Why.. Why am I alone?"

We now go back to said 5 year old Naruto. I'm sure you're wondering, what's so specific about the age of 5? At the age of 5 "**It"** began.

Over the past 5 years, everyone had to bottle in their hate for the boy, their anger, their _violence._

It was on this day, the day when Naruto went to get food to fill his poor stomach, that the violence started.

As he rounded the corner to reach the market, he walked right into a seemingly normal man. Muttering a silent "G-Gomen.." he tried to walk off and get to the market, but this was never to be on this day. The man looked down at the boy, not even half his size, and gave an angry snarl.

"You little fuck, you really have no fucking manners dontcha?" The man was clearly intoxicated beyond belief and was ready to act upon his rage.  
"Oh wait, I know you, you're the fucking demon! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU FUCK!" and that was all that was needed to started the bloodshed that was about to occur.

The first blow came swiftly, Naruto did not see it coming in the slightest, a chakra enhanced punch to his petite jaw, quickly snapping it out of place. The crowd around him, first went from one of shock to one of appreciation and joyfulness. Now was the time, the time to end the demon's life once and for all. Naruto was pummeled by this man until another joined in screaming,

"This is FOR MY WIFE!" With others joining in one after another, civilians and shinobi, one by one they piled on top of the boy. One may argue that this would be impossible to do in broad daylight, wasn't the Anbu always at watch? Oh but no, the person that Naruto had ran into was in fact an Anbu, an Anbu by the name of Shinju Abuki. He was known for disliking the "Demon boy" however it was his duty to follow the Hokage's orders and watch over him, but this was just what he needed. The ability to get close to him, and especially in his current drunken stupor, it was the perfect concoction for the elimination of his arch nemesis, a young 5 year old Naruto.

Being mauled by roughly 20 adults would never be easy on a 5 year old boy. Some of his hair was ripped from his head, his eyes themselves were bleeding from their sockets, yet they managed to remain intact, his skin, burned by chakra and fire and cut by kunai and knives, bleeding profusely as he was decimated by the people around him. Broken bones, and a broken soul, Naruto remained there, motionless, but before the crown could continue, one could hear the sound of thunder approaching.

"**RAIKIRI!" **was the sound that echoed throughout the area as an Anbu with a dog shaped mask plunged his hand through the chest of Mr. Abuki. Kakashi looked down at his surrogate brother and felt his heart break into a million shards. This young, energetic 5 year old, beaten to a bloody pulp, lying there, seemingly dead. Feeling an unbelievable amount of rage in his system, Kakashi finally managed to "say",

"**YOU. ARE. ALL. FUCKING. DEAD." **And was about to atoll his vengeance on the many who did this to his brother, when he was stopped by Morino Ibiki, the head of the Torture Division at the Anbu HQ.

"Kakashi, we don't need another massacre, we'll take this from here," Ibiki said, as he quickly cast a genjutsu on the people that were gathered there, using his mind to break them to a point where they were unable to run, so he could have his own... Fun when he took them back to his "playpen."

Kakashi walked over to his brother and slowly bent forward to pick him up, feeling his bones quake and crumble in his arms, as if it were a bag of leaves. He began doing the one thing he promised to never do since the death of his father, and the death of his sensei, he cried. He cried openly and held nothing back. This release of emotion brought about a new surge of adrenaline in Kakashi as he swiftly ran towards the only hospital in Konoha who would ever see him, knowing he had to act fast if he wanted to save Naruto.

During all this chaos, no one managed to notice that a certain lavender-eyed girl was looking intently from a garden not too far from the scene of the incident, as the only thought on her mind was, "B-But.. Why are they hurting him?"

As we can tell by the very beginning of the story, this was 5 years ago, and he's fine and ok now, recovered and safe, however this is far from the case. After that incident everything went to hell. The beatings, though not as bad as the first, began to be a regular, they were swift and painful, however, they never managed to come close to killing him, as now Kakashi tried to maintain a sort of link between his brother and him. Over the past few years Kakashi has been always there for him and would attempt to encourage him in all his goals, whether it be chakra control, or becoming Hokage, Kakashi made a promise to himself that he would go the distance to tend to his little brother.

That did not stop the citizens though. They became more assertive, bumping into him on purpose, attempting to poison his food and water, the usual by humans of such hatred. Life was not easy for one Naruto. However he did manage to make one singular friend, and her name was Hyuga Hinata. She was said lavender eyed girl who noticed the beating and she actually went to visit him in the hospital while he was recovering, quite the adorable site. Seeing little Naruto and Hinata interact with each other, as Naruto was still very charming for his age, and Hinata being shy, Kakashi believed he had finally found the one thing Naruto needed to keep going in this world. This girl was going to play a major role in his life, he could feel it.

That was then, this is now. Naruto attends the Konoha academy and, of course, they withhold information and downgrade him to attempt to keep him back more and more. However, Hinata was always there to help tutor Naruto. Hinata herself did not have a great life growing up. Her father saw her as a failure and useless due to her shyness, as he soon gave her to the protection of one Yuhi Kurenai. Kurenai herself noticed how badly Naruto was treated and attempted to help him out, eventually getting the title of "Big Sis" from the blonde, putting a great joy in Kurenai's heart. Seeing Naruto and Hinata together also made Kurenai smile, knowing that these two would be great friends and perhaps even more, when they were of age of course.

The village knew of the duo's friendship and Hinata was seen as a "Slave to the demon" as nobility could never come in contact with a demon and want to stay unless she was put under a spell of some sort. Hinata could care less as her main concern was for her best friend, and her slight crush, especially when he did not come to see her that day at the park.

Every day they would meet at one particular swing at the park a couple hours after school, since they needed to address different things at their households. They usually met at 4 PM and would hang out together until around 8 where Naruto would walk her home and Kakashi would walk with him back to his house to protect him. The time was currently 5:30 PM and if it was one thing, Uzumaki Naruto was NEVER late. Hinata began to panic and wondered if something happened to him, as she ran to inform Kurenai and Kakashi that she did not know where Naruto was, instantly putting Kakashi and Kurenai on high alert. They themselves had not heard from Naruto since school had ended and figured he was with Hinata a little earlier than usual today, this was clearly not the case.

In a panic they searched high and low together, as they had no way to split up and communicate, they scoured the village, until Kakashi got the familiar scent of blood in his nostrils.

"No.. No... NO!" He screamed as he jumped faster over the building towards the location. Kurenai smelt it too and her eyes welled with tears, for this amount of blood was never going to be just a cut or a bruise. This was going to be a repeat of the incident 5 years ago. So much for that was then, this is now.

Kurenai grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled at her to turn around.

"Hinata we need to leave. NOW." But Hinata just kept going, she didn't care anymore. She didn't care that an adult wanted her to stop, she didn't care the village hated her as well, she didn't care about anything but her Naruto-Kun right now. And this time, she needed to care more than she ever did before.

Kakashi leapt down to the alleyway and found Naruto, a broken and bloodied mess, again, however this time, everything was worse. More damage, more blood, more burns, more cuts. All within a scene that looked like that out of a horror movie. Blood, vomit, and feces were spread across him, a truly disgusting scene to any that were present. Kakashi again, broke down crying and he had to hold his breathe to pick up his dying brother brother.

Hinata was after, actually out speeding Kurenai from her urge to protect her best friend, but it was too late. She saw everything. The blood, the damage, the scene, she witnessed it all. In utmost shock she broke down crying and falling backwards into Kurenai's waiting arms as she kept crying into the red-eyed woman's bosom in agony and disbelief.

Kakashi empowered his legs with all the strength he could muster and held the boy close, he didn't care about the scent or any of that anymore, he wanted to get his brother to the hospital immediately and he was damn sure he was never going to let this happen again, his heart broke for the last time, the new Kakashi was born that day, and he was going to save his brother, again. Pushing himself to his limit, he unleashed all his strength and ran to the hospital with all his might, with Kurenai and Hinata following behind. In Kakashi's arms he felt a movement, which filled his heart with hope, hope to save his brother's life. But what was whispered next felt like ice to Kakashi's soul,

"Kakashi-Nii... Why?"

* * *

And that's a wrap for Chapter 1 of Change! I really hope you guys enjoyed it.  
It's my first story so I expect a lot of errors and stuff, but you guys can lay it on me, and yes this is a Naru/Hina fic, I love them too much to not put it in, but it's gonna have a decent build up before it explodes. Lots of angst, pain and depression before we can be happy right? Feel free to let me know what you guys think I just want to improve and I take constructive criticism with a smile.

A/N A quick shoutout to Serious Sam for his story of "My Precious People." I really loved the story and it kinda inspired me to unleash my creative side into this.  
Anyways, thanks for reading. =)

**Icechaos - You never know what's around the corner. But you also never know what's in front of you.**


	2. Family

Hey folks! I'm back with another chapter of "Change." My last chapter I got a few reviews that were quite positive, so I'll just continue on with what I'm doing. Also thank you to everyone who followed and favorited the story, hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint your expectations. Much appreciated to all of you and I hope you enjoy my tale. As per usual, enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

There are a few things that would drive Hatake Kakashi into a state of utmost rage. His usual calm and cool demeanor was now over-ridden by hatred and malice, towards the individuals who would do his surrogate brother harm. Naruto was finally safe and sound in the only trusted hospital in Konoha and was currently in stable condition physically. Being beaten and ultimately tortured by a mob would kill any mere man on the spot, but not Naruto, after all, he did have increased healing and regeneration abilities from his "tenant."

However if one would look closer into the hospital they would notice two extra figures, one Hyuga Hinata and one Yuhi Kurenai, both in a state of utmost fear, sadness and worry. Hinata was crying into the arms of Kurenai as they both waited with Kakashi patiently for the doctors to let them into the room to see Naruto. Fear gripped Kurenai's heart as she knew that what she was about to witness would be gruesome, the results of such a gruesome torture would damage anyone beyond physical belief. However while Kurenai knew Naruto would be fine physically, she wondered off thinking about his mental health.

Being so used to the damage he would receive, she had to only imagine the kind of damage this did on the poor 10 year old Jinchuriki. Hinata on the other hand was in a state of shock and sadness. Everyone who knew the girl knew she had extremely strong feelings for the boy, from adoration bordering to love, they knew that she cared deeply for him, no matter what, considering him, her best friend.

"You may come see him now," was a voice that broke everyone out of their stupor, as they looked towards the Doctor who had a concerned look on his face.

"I warn you however, the damage done physically was perfectly healed, it's really amazing how much the Kyu- I mean his regeneration could bring him back up, but, mentally, he is in a state of which doctors can not fix, it's really up to you all now, as you all are all he has."

"I know.." Said Kakashi silently and sadly. "It kills me to have seen him like that.. It kills us ALL." He said again while quivering."But I promise you this, IT IS THE LAST TIME. From now on, he's living with me, and he will be protected from these REAL demons. I am THROUGH with this village treating my brother like a demon, when the worst thing he has done is put paint on a wall that said "I WANNA BE HOKAGE, JUST WAIT AND SEE!"

"Kakashi-san..." Hinata called silenty, gaining the attention of the three people in the room.

"I fully agree with you.. Actually.. I saw the first time this happened to him too.." Hinata said while looking down and letting a few tears fall from her angelic, young face, surprising the group with her lack of stuttering.

"5 years ago, I saw you save him, and I thank you with all my heart, we're not even past 10 years old and my best friend was almost killed by those monsters!" cried Hinata as she looked up with tears streaming down her round, soft countenance.

"But I'm done too. I'm through watching Naruto-Kun being scorned and beaten for whatever the reason is! I will find the reason and just like you I will protect him!"

Kakashi and Kurenai looked at the girl and could not help but smile at her new found bravery and strength, it was a sight to see, the shy Hinata now proclaiming her protection of Uzumaki Naruto, something Kurenai had been waiting for, but now was not the perfect time for this.

"We need to see him. I'm sure he's in a state of utmost shock and depression." Kurenai stated

"Yes, and more, I leave the rest to you, his room is number 4520, 4th room on the left. Good luck, if you need anything just call me, I'll be in my office." Said the doctor as he bowed and left the group to find their way to his room, leaving them all with their thoughts.

Kurenai, while walking there, was in a battle with her own inner self. In the past she knew this boy would be special, however, she only wondered now if maybe this time he was actually broken, and if so, could he be fixed? Her mind grew wary of the situation, considering the possibility of Naruto trying to commit suicide or going mentally insane. While thinking this she looked down to her own surrogate sister, Hinata, and imagined her in a similar situation. She was always closer with Hinata, even while sharing a bond with Naruto, but if this were to happen to Hinata... She didn't know what she would do.

Kakashi was in the same state as we was before ; Ready to destroy ever single one of the wretched villagers who committed this deed against his brother. He already was planning something but eventually just ignored it and focused on getting to his brother. He knew in heart what he needed to do, however. He needed to fully adopt Naruto and keep up him under his roof, train him in the ways of a a Shinobi and raise him to be a truly splendid ninja. He knew his duty was calling him, as he looked towards the ceiling and thought,

"_Minato-Sensei.. I'm sorry I failed for these few years, but I will make it right.. I will.."_ Closing his eyes and reopening them with fierce determination.

Hinata, now feeling confident and alive, was in the same thought process as Kakashi, feeling as though she did not do enough to save him. Maybe if she went earlier to find Kakashi he would be safe, maybe if she didn't wait, maybe if she was more proactive and not the weak little girl she was she could have saved him. She felt her weakness returning as tears welled in her eyes, but quickly wiped them off and scrunched her nose in, anger? Anger. A feeling she never felt before. Pure anger at herself, for she knew she would go no where with her current attitude and anger at everyone else for doing such things to her best friend.

"_Naruto-Kun.. I'm sorry, I will be stronger for you.. For us.. We will always have each other.. I promise.."_

Coming to the end of their walk to Naruto's room, they thought they heard crying. Approaching closer they realized they did in fact hear crying, and in fear and panic they all ran headfirst into the room to see Naruto, covered head to toe in bandages, weeping into his pillow.

The group felt their soul weaken, their eyes all dimmed slightly as they saw the sight before them. Uzumaki Naruto, crying, and not just tears, openly sobbing.  
Kakashi was the first to approach, being his older brother, placed his shaking hand on Naruto's back, clearly visibly shaking him. Naruto turned from his pillow and saw his brother, comforting him, as he slowly reached forward and embraced him in a loving embrace. Kakashi, who didn't expect this, instinctively place his arms around his broken brother, while motioning with his eye for Hinata and Kurenai to come over.

"I-I'm s-scared Kakashi-nii.. What did I ever do to DESERVE THIS?" Screamed Naruto, now weeping openly into Kakashi's chest.

"Naruto-Kun.." Whispered Hinata softly, gaining the attention of Naruto who did not realize that Kakashi was not alone.

"H-Hinata-Chan! I'm so sorry I didn't get to see you.. You must have been all alone.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm.. Sorry.." Naruto said while choking up and coughing while starting back to sob.

The moment that happened next, pretty much shocked everyone in the room.

Hyuga Hinata ran up to Naruto, eyes full of tears, and hugged him tightly, pulling him away from Kakashi and into her bosom, while whispering comforting words into Naruto's ear, ensuring him that everything was alright, with what people would call, a mother or a lover's instinct.

No one was more shocked about this action than Naruto, as the previously shy Hinata was now comforting him, and ensuring HIM that she would always be there for him. Feeling something he never felt before, he reached upwards and hugged her tightly while saying,"Please.. Never let me go.. Promise me.. You will never let me go.."

Hinata looked up, still holding on to her Naruto-Kun and said softly while looking him dead in his eyes,"Naruto-Kun.. From this day forth I swear to you that I shall do all to protect you, to ensure that you remain safe, and happy, and always smiling.. Because your smile.. Makes me want to fight harder.."

At this point the two 10 year olds cuddled with each as Hinata slipped into bed with him (A/N Please note they're 10. No. Just. No.) as they both stayed in each others arms, crying opening as they slowly closed their eyes and drifted into, what would probably be the best night's sleep they ever had.. For now.

Looking from the side, Kurenai and Kakashi looked with careful observation at the sleeping children.

"So young and having experience so much.. What do you think will happen Kakashi?"

"With all honesty Kurenai, they need each other, they will not function without the other, they are each others pillar. Ahh young love.." Kakashi said drifting off a little.

"I've never seen this side of you Kakashi, it's quite refreshing, and young love? They're 10 for God's sake, don't be a pervert." Said Kurenai rolling her eyes.

"Kurenai look at them sleeping, do they look happy? Do they look as if they need each other? We live in a world where people die at the age of 9 or 10 in a war. If people can die in a war at this age, I highly doubt love isn't possible." Said Kakashi with his hand in his pocket.

"I... Am shocked you would think that Kakashi, I'm impressed, maybe you do have a good side." Kurenai said smiling and looking towards him, only to see Kakashi's hand was in his pocket to pull out his newest issue of _"Icha Icha Paradise." _And him giggling perversely.

"Or not."

That night, Kakashi and Kurenai both slept in chairs as they "watched" over the sleeping children. Although Hinata did manage to wake up, see her current position, hug her new found teddy bear tighter and make herself nice and comfy in Naruto's arms. Quite the adorable site for anyone there. One Sarutobi Hiruzen, in fact, as he smiled at the 2 children in bed and the adults watching over them, like a true family. However the Sandaime simply wished it did not need to come to this, to have such a happy scene. Leaving the area, he knew what he had to do, he knew exactly what do for their future, and he would not fail his promise to himself. He knew Naruto would be come extremely strong as time went by, he could feel it in his old bones, but he just needed to push him to unlock that full potential. And Kakashi, Kurenai and Hinata would all be the keys to unlocking what could be, the next strongest ninja in the ninja world.

Kakashi also managed to wake up at around 4 in the morning and noticed that the door was open, but kept it in his mind that it was either the doctor or the wind, as no assassin would dare enter this room with him and Kurenai there. Looking at the two in bed he smiled below his mask and moved closer to see them better. What Kakashi saw, however did put a decent shock on him. Naruto had changed. His previous whiskers were now more defined. As he softly snored with his mouth open, Kakashi saw fangs, that of a fox.

This would be something he would need to discuss with the Sandaime, if the seal was getting weak or if the Kyuubi was starting to gain strength while in the seal to overpower the Jinchuriki, either way he knew it was something serious.

He walked to window looking out at the night sky and looked up, towards the full moon, almost imagining the night the Kyuubi attacked, the blood-curdling roars and screams of terror, 10 years ago. He then looked at Naruto and smiled even wider, knowing full well that in order for Naruto to survive, he would need training. HIS training.

"Naruto, I love you my brother, but.. I'm gonna have fun training you." he said softly with a.. Creepily sadistic voice.

In Naruto's sleep he shook slightly, as if he were expecting pain to come.

If only he knew what was in store for him.

After all, a brother's love is that of a war.

The next day came with the sun shining through the curtains and the sweet smell of a hospital. Wonderful.  
Naruto awoke feeling something soft next to him, looking down and remembering that Hinata fell asleep cuddling with him.

Slightly smiling, he still looked with a sad look at the sleeping girl and sighed softly.

"You don't need to think that, hun." said a feminine voice to his left. He looked over and saw the wistful eye of his big sister Kurenai, smiling at him.

"Good morning handsome, clearly you slept a little TOO well last night no?" she said smiling widely.

"Well... I felt.. Safe and happy..." Said Naruto while blushing.

_"Priceless. Absolutely priceless"_  
"Oh Naruto? Are you blushing? Is little Naru-chan starting to get a crush on his Hina-hime?"

This then caused Naruto to blush profusely while looking outside, causing Kurenai to laugh heartily at his innocence.

"Kure-Chan... Do you all love me?" Naruto said suddenly.

"What? Why would you ask that Naruto?" Kurenai said getting up and slowly moving towards him, noticing he was slightly shivering..

"Do you all.. Really.. Care about a monster like me? I mean the villagers curse me, scorn me and beat me, they must be right.. They must have some truth, after all everyone in the village says so that must mean tha-" his rant was cut off by Kurenai appearing in front of him and giving him a small kiss on his forehead and pulling him into a comfortable embrace.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we love you beyond all belief, Kakashi loves you, Hinata loves you and I love you. We all agreed to help take care of you, in fact that's why Kakashi is taking you into his home, you're gonna be living with him, and Hinata and I are literally 3 minutes away by walk so we'll be in very close contact at all times. We will never abandon you, we will always ensure you are happy and safe. The ninja world is a terrible place.. But.. If you fight for the things you love, there will be joy in everything that you do."

Naruto looked up and again started crying into Kurenai's ample bosom while clutching at her waist.

"I love you all too Sis.. You guys are the best. I will become strong to protect myself and those around me! Like you and Kakashi-Nii and Hinata-Chan! It's a promise of a lifetime! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, which in turn caused a certain girl to wake up from her slumber to see Naruto and Kurenai hugging and crying together.

Smiling Hinata rose slowly and uttered,  
"Good morning Naruto-Kun, Kurenai-Chan."

"Good morning Hinata, had fun with your teddy bear last night?"

And of course, the simultaneous blushes erupted.

Kakashi then walked in with a clear smile underneath his mask.

"Good morning Kurenai, and you two lovebirds, how did you both sleep? Wonderful I would imagine," with his famous eye smile as usual.

Blushing times 1000.

"Excellent, anyways Naruto, I would like you to sign this," he said as he handed Naruto a piece of paper.

"What is this Kaka-Nii?" Asked Naruto

"Simple, it's the exact forms I need to adopt you, if you sign this, you'll officially be my little brother." Said Kakashi with his eye smile in tact.

"You mean... Like a family?" Asked Naruto with MORE tears welling up. (Was an emotional day...)

"You betcha. So what do you say?" Asked Kakashi finally.

"YES! OF COURSE I WOULD! I WOULD LOVE TO!" Naruto said jumping to his brother in a bear hug.

"You do realize that means I need to monitor your diet and training from now on right?" Asked Kakashi with a slightly evil accent, though Naruto didn't catch it.

"Of course I do, I mean how bad can it possibly be?" Asked the oblivious Naruto.

If only he knew. If only he knew.

* * *

Anddd that's a wrap for chapter 2 of Change! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's quite the sappy and emotional chapter but it really builds on the character relations and love between them all, plus pushing Naruhina a little more. Again please review if you liked it and let me know where I'm going right or wrong! I love all feedback as it helps me improve as a writer. I'll try to update every so often, so you guys just sit tight, I'll be back soon with chapter 3 before you know it! Thanks again for reading! Btw this chapter was dedicated to my Fiance. I love you my darling. You give me my strength and my motivation. Always remember guys, love exists, you just gotta find it. Adios~

**Icechaos - We love and lose, but one day we will love again. And this time, do it better, stronger.**


End file.
